It's All You
by ivyclan moonblossom
Summary: It's a couple nights after Turnabout Succession and a certain prosecutor isn't dealing with the news well. He finally gets some sleep for the first time only to be met with his fears confronting him head on. Rated T for violence and dark themes


**A/N: I'm alive! It's been about a year since I last posted on here but I'm back! I'm not entirely sure where this came from but I just started to write and here we are. Apologies for any messed up spacing/paragraph breaks as this was written on my phone.**

**Warning: Contains mentions of violence and torture and in general dark stuff. Don't read if you don't like/can't handle that kind of stuff.**

Klavier stumbled through the darkness as another high pitched scream raked his ears. From the little bits of light, he knew there were trees around him with gnarled roots and uneven ground. With each step, he was getting closer to something big and dark and, while he wished he could stop, something forced him to keep on, punishing him with sharp pain every time he tried to refuse. He had run through damp, wet grasses and continued trudging only to tumble over a protruding tree root leaving him face first in the ground. He could feel his feet already moving without telling them too, no longer a part of him. Carefully, he used his weakened and shaking arms to lift himself up and squinted to make out his surroundings through the darkness. He stumbled over a small hill and was barely able to stop himself from falling face first as another even longer scream echoed and suddenly cut short eerily.

Klavier pushed himself up, his clothes and face now caked with mud, and kept walking carefully into a dark, swallowing opening. It seemed he had been running for hours and, no matter how much he pleaded with himself, he kept going. He limped inside and was met with a hallway and a sudden burst of light as the color red surrounded him. His eyes adjusted to see lumps lying on the floor and his brother Kristoph in the middle, blood splattered all over him and a malicious grin on his face. He didn't seem the least bit frazzled at the surrounding bodies and instead his eyes seemed to get more and more wild and insane with each second. In one hand he gripped a bloodied knife, and in the other, a small bundle Klavier recognized with a lurch as Fräulein Trucy who appeared to be the one supplying the screams as the knife was stabbed into her. Her hat lay tossed aside and the cape she always wore was sliced off and mopping up a pool of her own spilled blood. His prosecutor instincts began to take over and scour the room for details when another noise jolted him back. A muffled roar sounded from the corner where Phoenix Wright lay, bound and gagged, covered in many bruises of his own but tears streaming down his face as he was forced to watch his daughter. His hands and arms up to his elbows were chained or tied back to various parts in the shadows, low enough that he was forced to kneel but still able to hobble and pull against the edge of the restraints. He was leaning forward and trying to run but was pulled back so far that if the chains were cut he would fall. His eyes were wide and shone wet with the tears streaming down his face and so much panic and pain it was almost unbearable. Klavier ran over to him and tried to undo the things binding the other man, hands shaking as his body-which had felt possessed before-was all too real. "Herr Wright," he whispered as he did so, yanking and untangling until his fingers became raw and bloody. Another scream came, this one sounding different than the first, causing Klavier to turn around sharply and almost collapse. The limp body of Trucy was replaced with Fräulein Skye, blood stained lab coat draped around her and eyes wild as she struggled. The prosecutor dropped the knot he was working on and ran from Phoenix and towards the detective, feeling as if he were running against gravity and fell face first onto the blood covered floor as he tripped over something that felt like a lumpy branch. As he turned his head, he gasped as he saw the lump was Apollo, body almost cold and eyes completely glazed over. He began to hyperventilate as he tried in vain to move his eyes away, only able to do so at the sound of another scream from Ema, making his heart burst.

Phoenix's voice came from behind him, echoing clear though he was gagged, "It's all your fault… Gavin."

The screaming stopped, the silence eerie and terrorizing until it was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and Klavier's head was pulled up so he was face-to-face with his brother, throat sore and mouth refusing to work, "B-b-b-buh. Bruder. Please. What… what have you done? Pl-please."

"Oh?" came the composed response, "Me? I've done nothing. It's all _you_."

Klavier looked down at the sudden tensing of his muscles and saw his hand now holding the bloody knife, a devilish scar covering his hand, and his hair lightening to match his brothers. Blood covered his arms and his calluses from guitar playing disappeared, replaced with perfectly manicured nails.

"It's all you."

He awoke with a strangled, choking scream and thrashed around in his blankets as if they were suffocating him. Finally managing to thrust them off, he set a shaking foot to the ground and tumbled as they refused to hold his weight. Impossibly, his legs felt as sore as they had before, when he was forced to run through his dream, somehow enabling him to stand. He quickly ran to his bathroom and scrubbed his already clean hands vigorously with soap, as if trying to wash away a memory that would never leave. He slammed down his soapy hands on the counter and yelled angrily as he cried, head bowed. His eyes weren't visible but his body was shaking with each sob. He stayed like that for minutes until his legs stopped working and he slumped to the floor and propping himself up against the side of his sink. His crying was now a gasping for air and led to him leaning over his tiled floor as if he were about to vomit. He breathed in slowly and tried to calm himself down. His hands fumbled with his phone and they shook while he dialed Ema's familiar number. No doubt she'd yell at him for calling so early but he just had to hear her voice, to know she was okay. Maybe he'd call Apollo and the Wrights, too, just to make sure. Just to make sure. Just. To. Make. Sure.

_It's all you_


End file.
